


The biggest responsible

by ERI_HIO



Series: These random are real/Series that we addict [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Actually this series isn't end yet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Cross-Post, Crossover, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Some Plot, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, just some people, platonic romance?
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERI_HIO/pseuds/ERI_HIO
Summary: เธอมีพี่สาวชื่ออิเอยาสึ ชาติที่แล้วเป็นบอสมาเฟียรุ่นที่หนึ่ง เป็นชายชาวอิตาลี่ ซึ่งก็เป็นผู้ก่อตั้ง ที่เดิมทีแล้วเป็นองกรณ์อิสระช่วย้หลืออิสระ แล้วย้ายมาอยู่ญี่ปุ่น ในชื่อนามสกุลเดียวกัน จนกลายเป็นต้นตระกูลนี้ น้องสาวชื่อมาโดกะ ชาติที่แล้วเป็นสายน้อยธรรมดามากคนหนึ่งแต่เป็นพระเจ้าของสาวน้อยเวทย์มนต์เพราะเกิดจากการทำพันธสัญญาในลูปสุดท้าย(ซึ่งไม่ใช่ตัวเธอที่ย้อนเวลาแต่ตัวตนของเธออยูตั้งแต่ไทม์ไลน์แรกยันไทม์ไลน์สุดท้ายอีกอย่างสูญกลางการย้อยเวลาอยู่ที่เธอทำให้มีพลังที่จะขอถึงขนาดนี้)แล้วเธอล่ะ?เธอเป็นลูกคนกลาง ชื่อซาวาดะ สึกิโนะ ผู้รับสืบทอดต่ำแหน่งบอสวองโกเล่รุ่นที่สิบตั้งแต่ชาติที่แล้วยันชาตินี้ เท่านั้นเอง ชาติที่แล้วไม่เอาไหนด้วยซ้ำ





	The biggest responsible

**Author's Note:**

> All protagonist of the series that I watch is my baby lel,

 

                ในเมืองเล็กๆเมืองหนึ่งในญี่ปุ่นยามเช้า รถที่สวนทาง และผ่านไปผ่านมา ชายสองคนที่ยืนอยู่บนทางเท้าคนละฝั่ง และแม่ลูกที่กำลังข้ามถนน แต่อนิจจา เด็กน้อยคนนั้นวิ่งตามลูกโป่งที่ลอยไปอีกฝั่ง ในขณะที่มีรถยนต์ขับมาด้วยความเร็ว พร้อมทั้งเสียงบีบแตรราวกับว่าคนขับหยุดไม่ได้ ชายผมสีน้ำตาลไหม้ดูยุ่งๆก็วิ่งเข้าไปช่วย เด็กปลอดภัย แต่คนดีของเราบาดเจ็บสาหัส ชายผมสั้นดำอีกฝั่งยืนเบิ่งตากว้าง เช่นเดียวกับแม่ของเด็ก

 

        หญิงสาวตรงหน้ามองร่างกายของชายที่ช่วยชีวิตลูกของเธอด้วยความตกใจ ชายผมดำคนนั้นก็หยิบโทรศัพท์ด้วยความลนลาน โทรเรียกรถพยาบาลมา

 

        ที่โรงพยาบาล เขา คนรู้จักของผู้บาดเจ็บทราบว่าเขาเสียชีวิตแล้ว... ชายมีอายุผมสีดำเมื่อได้ฟังดังนั้นก็นิ่งไปและสายตาก็ดูว่างเปล่า เหม่อลอย มือหยิบโทรศัพท์โทรหาคนที่เขาไม่เคยคิด ไม่เคยแคร์ ไม่เคยสนใจจะโทร เมื่ออีกฝ่ายรับสาย เขาก็พูดประโยคอันแสนปวดใจให้ฟัง และได้แต่ฟังเสียงใคร่รู้ ตกใจ และเสียใจของปลายสาย

 

* * *

 

                พื้นที่อันแสนว่างเปล่า ซาวาดะ  สึนะโยชิ ชายคนที่ไปช่วยเด็กเมื่อกี้นี้ในช่วงอายุ 20 ก้มมองพื้นที่สีขาวด้วยสายตาอันว่างเปล่า นึกถึงสิ่งที่เขาเห็นก่อนตาย

 

        ฮิบาริ  เคียวยะ มองมาที่เขาด้วยความตื่นตระหนก เสียงสุดท้ายก่อนที่เขาจะได้ไปก็ฟังดูเศร้าโศก และ... เสียดาย?

 

        ด้วยเหตุผลบางประการคำว่า 'เสียดาย' จึงผุดมาจากหัว อายุเขาก็... ควรค่าการแก่ตาย เขาตายแล้วไม่ต้องมากังวลอะไรมาก ลูกเขาก็โตๆกันแล้ว งานก็มี อันที่จริงเขาไม่ต้องกังวลอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องตัวเองมากนัก แต่คนรอบข้างเขาดู... ไม่ค่อยมีความสุข  ทั้งๆที่อีกผ่ายก็แต่งงานแล้ว มีลูกแล้ว ลูกโตแล้ว ละทิ้งตำแหน่ง(อย่างที่ใจปรารถนาที่ไม่อยากเป็นมาเฟีย)แล้ว ทำทุกอย่างที่อยากทำมากเท่าที่ทำได้แล้ว... ก็ไม่ค่อยมีความสุข

 

        โดยเฉพาะ 'อดีต' ผู้พิทักษ์เมฆาแล้ว เขาดูไม่มีความสุขในงานแต่ง เช่นเดียวกับภรรรยาของเคียวยะซัง แต่เขาเชื่อว่าเขาโอเคดี

 

สึนะโยชิเชื่อว่าเคียวยะโอเคดี ในด้านความรักแต่ในความเป็นจริงคำตอบที่แท้จริงของฮิบาริ  เคียวยะผู้นั้นคือ _ไม่_

 

        สึนะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเห็น คนๆหนึ่ง หน้าเรียบนิ่งด้วยบรรยากาศที่เศร้าสร้อยชวนให้พาลรู้สึกไม่ดีไปด้วย รู้ตัวอีกที่ก็เห็นหน้าแม่ผู้ให้กำเนิดในใบหน้าที่สาวกว่าแล้ว 

 

                        "จะตั้งชื่อว่าอะไรหรอ?"

 

                        "ชื่อว่า... สึกิโนะละกันนะ"

 

                        "วิเศษไปเลย! ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะจ๊ะ สึกิจัง"

 

                        "ยาสึจัง! มานี่สิจ๊ะ"

 

        ทั้งคุณพ่อและคุณแม่ของสึนะที่ตายไปแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้เขาได้กลับมาเกิดใหม่ 'ยาสึ' ที่เออิมิสึ พ่อของเขาเรียก เด็กสาวผมบลอนด์ตาสีฟ้าใสตัวเล็กๆเปิดประตูเข้ามา แล้วปิดประตูเดินเข้ามาช้าๆแล้วมองพ่อแท้ของเธอด้วยสายตาที่นิ่งงัน แล้วยามเมื่อเธอมองมาที่สึนะ ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสก็แปรเป็นสีส้มสวยก่อนที่กลับเป็นสีเดิม

 

* * *

 

                ซาวาดะ  อิเอยาสึ หรือพรีโม่ที่ความทรงจำครบถ้วน พร้อมความทรงจำของแหวน วัย 5 ขวบ จะออกไปเที่ยวเล่นกับน้องสาวตัวเอง ที่อายุห่างกัน 3 ปี----

 

        แต่แค่เดินออกจากบ้านเธอก็เจอกับเด็กผู้ชายแปลกหน้าที่หน้าไม่แปลกยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านได้พักหนึ่งแล้วซะแล้ว...

 

        ด้วยใบหน้าออกแนวทางคนฝรั่งเศสนิดๆ แล้วกับหัวสีแพลตตินัมบลอนด์นั้นหรือตาสีน้ำเงินนั่น หรือทรงผมที่----- นั่นคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆที่หน้าตาราวกับแกะ เพียงแต่มีตาสีน้ำเงินค่อนไปทางสีเทามากกว่า และผมสีดำที่แตกต่างกัน ที่(คิดว่า)เป็นพี่น้องอีก!! นี่ยาสึคนนี้ต้องมาเจอกับ ฮิบารินั้นหรือ? เธอรู้นะว่าเมฆาถึงทำตัวห่างเหินแค่ไหนแต่สุดท้ายก็สนิทกับนภาที่สุดอยู่ดี... ลองมองท้องฟ้าสิ(แนะนำให้เป็นตอนกลางวัน ยามท้องฟ้าแจ่มใส แดดแรงๆเปรี้ยงๆ มีเมฆน้อยถึงมาก) แต่ว่าแบบนี้ก็...? เจอเร็วเกินไปไหม? เธอรับรู้ถึงน้องสาวที่รับรู้ชะตากรรมเดียวกันเธอคงรู้จักกับกับผู้พิทักษ์ของเธอคนอื่น แต่ไม่ใช่เมฆา!

 

        แต่ว่า... สายตานั้นทั้งๆที่เคยเจอครั้งแรกในโลกนี้แท้ๆแต่ดูเหมือนโหยหาอะไรบางอย่างส่อแววความเศร้าโศกได้เป็นอย่างดี อีกทั้งบรรยากาศที่ไม่น่าเข้าใกล้และน่าเข้าไปกอดปลอบหรือชวนร้องไห้นี่มันก็... เหมือนเขากำลังเสียใจอะไรบางอย่าง คนที่เป็นพยานการตาย/ผู้รู้เห็นคนแรก ทำไมเขาถึงดูเศร้าสร้อย เสียใจในการกระทำของตนเอง และไม่ยอมรับในอะไรบางสิ่ง?

 

        อิเอยาสึก็ได้แต่คิดแหละ เพราะแววตานั้นมันส่อให็เห็นว่าเขารู้จักพวกเธอ แต่เหมือนจะไม่รู้จัก แต่การที่เปิดมาเห็นยืนหน้านิ่งๆ โดยไม่กดกระดิ่ง(เพราะอาจจะกดไม่ถึง) แต่แววตาเศร้าๆ นั้นมันก็อีกเรื่องหนึ่ง เดินฝ่าฝูงชนมากมาย แล้วมุ่งหน้ามาบ้านของพวกเธอด้วยตัวเอง (ทั้งทั้งที่ ฝูงชน + ฮิบาริ [อย่างน้อยก็สองคนนี้] = การขย้ำใครสักคนให้ตายๆ ไป หรือ 'ลงโทษ' อิพวกสัตว์กินพืชที่ริบังอาจมาชุมนุมต่อหน้าฮิบาริ) ก็อีกเรื่องหนึ่ง อิเอยาสึแค่กำลังสงสัยว่ายืนมาอยู่ตรงหน้านานเท่าไหร่แล้ว

        แต่อิเอยาสึแค่... ไม่กล้าถามคนตรงหน้า ถึงคาสึทากิ (อลาวดิ) จะยอมรับเธอไปมากถึงขั้นหอบตัวเองมาใช้ชีวิตที่เหลือที่ญี่ปุ่น เหมือนกับเธอ แต่ว่าเธอก็ยังมีความรู้สึก 'กลัว' และ 'เกรงใจ' อยู่ในบางครั้ง และตอนนี้ ระหว่างอิเอยาสึ น้องสาว(และผู้สืบทอดรุ่นที่สิบ)ของเธอ และ เด็กผู้ชายที่อยู่ตรงหน้าทั้งสองคน อาจจะยังเป็นแค่คนแปลกหน้าก็ได้ แต่เธอไม่ชอบความคิดนั้นเอาซะเลย

  

                ต่างฝ่ายต่างจมอยู่ในห้วงความคิดของตนเอง ไม่มีใครปริปากที่จะพูด ผู้คนที่สัญจรไปมาก็ได้แต่มองภาพที่เด็ก 4 คน ยืนจ้องหน้ากันอย่างเดียวด้วยความประหลาดใจ ก่อนที่มีฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งพูดขึ้นมา

 

                        "นี่... พวกนายชื่ออะไรเหรอ?"

 

                        "..."

 

        อิเอยาสึพยายามแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่มีใครตอบรับ เอาตามความจริง ไม่มีใครมีมนุษยสัมพันธ์ดีซักคน เธอว่าเธอแย่แล้วนะ แต่ดูจากชาติที่แล้ว สึกิโนะ ก็แย่กว่า พอยิ่งสองคนตรงหน้า ยิ่งหนักเข้าไปใหญ่ ถ้าให้แถบจาก 1-10 เธอคงเป็น 2 สึกิโนะ คงเป็น 0 คนตรงหน้าคงซัก -100000

 

                        "ฉันชื่อ ซาวาดะ  อิเอยาสึ ส่วนนี่น้องสาวฉัน ซาวาดะ  สึกิโนะ"

 

                        "สวัสดีค่ะ สึกิโนะค่ะ แล้วคุณ...?"

 

        เงียบ เด็กผู้ชายสองคนตรงหน้าก็ยังคงจ้องหน้าพวกเธออยู่ เธอพยายามช้อนตามองหน้าเด็กผู้ชายผมสีแพลตินัมบลอนด์ แต่ยังคงไม่ตอบรับ เขายืนนิ่งๆ กระพริบตาปริบๆ ร่วมนาที ก่อนที่จะตอบกลับ

 

                        "ฮิบาริ คาสึทากิ"

 

                        "ฮิบาริ  เคียวยะ" พอ 'ฮิบาริ' ตอบ คนที่เตี้ยกว่าก็ตอบบ้าง

 

        อือ อืมหื้ม แล้วไงต่อนะ อ่าใช่ ถ้าเป็นตัวตนที่อยู่ในโลกนี้จริงๆ คงไม่มายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าบ้านคนที่ไม่รู้จักหรอก... ยิ่งฮิบาริคนน้องดูเหมือนจะ 4 ขวบแล้วด้วย คงจะคิดเกี่ยวกับอัตลักษณ์ของตัวเอง แต่ถึงจะเป็นคนเดียวกับคนที่ตัวอิเอยาสึเองรู้จักเนี่ย คงไม่... เดินมาหาเหมือนกันหรอกมั้ง? ถามอะไรต่อดีล่ะ... คิดไปคิดมา ฉันไปดีกว่า

 

                        "ไปก่อนนะคะ ฮิบาริซัง ยินดีที่ได้พบ" พูดจบ เด็กสาวก็รีบลากน้องสาวออกไปทันที

 

        เว้ยยยยยยย เกือบลืมแล้วใช่ไหมล่ะ ว่าจะพาเดินเล่นสึกิโนะเดินเล่น เฮ้อ ต้องไปร้านหนังสือด้วย เพื่อเขาจะมีอะไรที่เกี่ยวกับอัตลักษณ์ ดีนะที่พกเงินมาด้วย


End file.
